tdtdrfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Webkinz Mania
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama TonyDRuiz Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:TonyDRuiz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- TonyDRuiz (Talk) 01:02, January 12, 2010 so now that ur here can u help us out? PWEEZE!!!!--♫TDR♫♪My Talk♪ ♫Sign-Up Here♫ 01:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Quitting Ok.... 1. i did not ban TDIFan13 for no reason!!! I Have a reason. And its between me and him. It has nothing to do with him quitting. 2. What happened between me and TDIFan is between me and him and Freehugs41. NOt NAYLD!!! I do not want more crap than i already got. 3. Freehugs is the only person on the wiki who doesnt act Two-Faced with me. Shes the same she is when shes mad, when shes playing, and when shes normal. I always apoligize for sounding rude to her, except this last time. I was not going to talk with more people involved. 4. I did not keep Heather in because she was my character. She wasnt even mine!!!! if everyone wouldve read the rules(before i deleted them :( ) they wouldve known that their votes would help me decide who i vote off. 5. People are saying th at i should hang myself and that im gay and fear vaginas and crap like that. I Put the message there for the people who are treating me (and my wiki) like crap. It's nothing against you, freehugs, or TDIfan. 6. Its ok if you quit. im making this wiki for myself now. but more than likely im getting rid of it. Everything was going fine until i made this stupid thing. And what did i get out of it? *I lost maybe 20 friends. *Got banned. *Found out that several people are backstabbers. *Messed up badly. *Im on bad terms with the president *and everytime i log on i feel like someone is going to tell me crap just to piss me off. Now, this is what it was supposed to be like: *Gain more friends *Help my popularity grow so that maybe i could be an Admin or rollback. *Grow a strong bond with friends i already had. *Being able to log on without all these haters telling me crap. *And Just To Have Fun! was that to much to ask for? obviously....it was...... now i still love the wiki like crazy, but im hating it more and more each day. Put urself in my position. Do you think i like comming here to find out that everyone is dissing me? Do you think i like that i cant even talk to Sam anymore because she hates me now? Do you? It sucks. And what hurts the most is that All this happened for nothing. it sucks...... And i truly apoligize for anything and everything i did or said. i really do. But no one even listens to me anymore. The whole quitting the wiki thing is starting to sound like a good idea. =( ugh.....my Wiki life sucks right now........--♫TDR♫♪My Talk♪ ♫Sign-Up Here♫ 20:13, January 27, 2010 (UTC)